


TMNT - How can you know if he is into you? Donnie x Reader

by jessiemerrow



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessiemerrow/pseuds/jessiemerrow





	TMNT - How can you know if he is into you? Donnie x Reader

If Donnie goes out of his way to be near you and spend time with you, he probably likes you.

If he leaves his lab or stop working or stop training to come to say hello to you, introduces you to police officers that often come to the lair asking for his help so you can hop in on a conversation, or generally makes an effort to be near you, it's almost certain that he likes you.

If he's texting and calling you, he probably likes you. He loves to text.

Donnie will find a way to touch you, no I'm not saying that he's grabbing at your crotch in front of his brothers or even alone. But small physical gestures are a sign that he's into you, he is not that shy, actually, if he is in love he will take risks, he always says " I got the no already...now let's go for the embarrassment"

Does he touch your arm when you make a funny joke? Does he poke at you whenever you tease him? Does he give you a big hug everytime he sees you? He needs to touch you.

Does he make eye contact when you speak? Does he hold eye contact longer than necessary? If so, he probably likes you.

If he leans on you, gets closer than necessary, and has his whole body facing you, he probably likes you.

These are just a few of the many signs. But if you really want to know, then you need to step up and ask.

I don't mean asking by saying "Donnie do you like me?" not that you can't I'm just saying that if he touches your arm...tell him that you love his hands, if he looks right into your eyes you can tell him how much you love his glasses.


End file.
